


Double Your Pleasure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Potions, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Double Your Pleasure

**Title:** Double Your Pleasure  
 **Pairings:** Fred(s)/George(s), with a cameo by Angelina(s)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Alternate pairing  
 **Other Content:** Oral  
 **Word Count:** 1040  
 **Summary:** One of the twins's experiments goes wrong. Or maybe it went right.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**traintracks**](http://traintracks.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for their feedback and beta help. <3

"Fred?" George said as he stood at door to the storage room.

"Yeah, George?" Fred asked, walking up behind him. "Oh."

George looked at Fred standing beside him, then back toward the center of the room where a duplicate Fred and George were sucking each other off with fervor.

"I guess our experiment was only partially successful then."

Turning to look at his brother, George said, "What are we going to do with them now?"

With a grin, Fred stepped further into the room and started unbuttoning his shirt. "By my estimation we have them for an hour."

"Is there anything you won't do?"

Fred paused and cocked his head. "Hmm, don't think so, no."

George snorted and shook his head, then pulled the door shut behind him. Fred was already stepping out of his pants though George had barely started undressing.

"How do they feel?" he asked, pulling his jumper over his head.

Fred knelt down beside the oblivious pair and ran his fingers over George's arm.

"Holy shit!" George looked down at his arm in surprise. "I could feel that."

"Yeah?" Fred did it again and George shivered.

"Not as much as if you did it to me directly, but yeah, like a whisper or echo."

Fred reached for the other Fred and laid his hand on his thigh. "Fuck," he whispered, looking down at his own leg. "Incredible."

"Let's break these two up and see what else they can do." George pulled at George's shoulder, forcing him to stop sucking Fred's cock. But not the real Fred. George frowned. "This is going to get confusing."

"Let's call him Freddie and that one Georgie." He let his fingers trail down Georgie's spine making George squirm.

"If you suck him, I'll feel it." George looked at Freddie's cock, glistening with saliva. "Will I also feel it if he sucks me?"

"Let's find out." Fred insinuated himself between Georgie and Freddie and took Georgie's cock in hand. "Feels just like yours."

"Yeah," George breathed. It felt like Fred's hand was ghosting over his skin, stroking him lightly. His eyes were glued to Fred's lips as he took Georgie's cock into his mouth. "Merlin."

"Well, don't just stand there, George," Fred said between licks to Georgie's cock—which was doing amazing things to George's own. "Freddie's cock isn't going to suck itself. Though we might want to experiment with that sometime." Fred bent his head again and George dropped down beside Freddie to get in on the action.

Freddie gave him a lascivious smile, a perfect copy of the one Fred usually bestowed on George, making George's cock throb in anticipation.

He ran a hand lightly down Freddie's chest, lingering at his nipples for a moment, and was pleased when he heard a whimper coming from Fred's direction. He then tangled his fingers in the thatch of ginger hair beneath Freddie's navel before taking him in hand.

George exhaled slowly, pleasure rolling over him in waves. The sensations were overwhelming—the feel of Fred's ghostly touch, the sounds Fred was making in response to George's touch to his magical twin, and now the feel of Freddie slithering down his body and beginning to lightly suck on George's length.

Shifting so he could reach Freddie's cock, George licked across the head, the taste muted compared to his brother's usual flavour but still familiar and enticing.

"Bloody brilliant," Fred murmured, and George couldn't help but agree. Soon they were a sweaty tangle of limbs, Georgie and Freddie obedient clones, bending to whatever Fred or George required of them.

Fred lay sprawled on his back with Georgie riding his cock. George felt the sensation of being stretched and filled all while he fucked Freddie's mouth, the head of his cock slipping into Freddie's throat.

Apparently their magical twins didn't have gag reflexes.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Fred asked, panting as he slammed up and into Georgie, his fingers digging into his hips hard enough George thought _he'd_ have bruises tomorrow.

"We only finished the potion last night," George replied, breathless. "And we didn't know it would do this."

They'd wanted them to be realistic, yes, but physical clones with shared sensory attributes were a far cry from the Deviant Daydream Drops they'd been imagining.

"Too much peppermint in the Euphoria Elixir?" George asked, trying to figure out where they'd gone wrong.

"Honestly, George!" Fred cried out. "Not now."

George glanced at Fred then back down at Freddie who was still sucking him like a champ.

"Take mental notes," George replied, grinning as Fred snickered. "Get up here and ride my cock, Freddie," George said, tugging Freddie's hair.

Freddie slid his mouth off George's length and clambered up his body, positioning himself over George's lap. Ever so slowly he sank down, and both George and Fred groaned.

"Move," George said to Freddie, and he started raising and lowering himself onto George's cock. George could still feel the echo of Fred thrusting into Georgie but now this was more intense. More real.

"Fuck, I'm close," Fred said through gritted teeth and then let out a low moan, his entire body rigid as he came. Freddie's arse clenched around George's cock as if he, too, was in the throes of orgasm.

George grabbed Freddie's thighs and rolled his hips, thrusting up into his arse for no more than a minute before he was coming, his entire body awash in sensation.

Before he'd even recovered, Freddie and Georgie were all over each other again.

"Maybe we need to work on a stamina potion," Fred said, fondling his spent cock.

"Gimme five minutes and I'll be ready." George laughed, closing his eyes. "Remember, I'm a Weasley."

"Always ready to do our duty," Fred added, snickering.

"Fred. George," a voice rang out and George opened his eyes to see Angelina, no, two Angelinas standing in the doorway, hands on her—their hips.

"What are you two up to this time?" Angelina asked, her clone beside her but not speaking.

George looked over to Fred who already had a wicked grin on his face, and replied, "Why don't you come on over and find out?"

The two Angelinas rolled their eyes but their lips curled into smiles. They entered the storeroom fully and shut the door behind them.


End file.
